The obsession of Red
by The Boy Next Door
Summary: this is the tale of the trainer red, told as a narrative, through his journey between kanto and johto


I'm sure you know the story about red right? He spent his early life defeating the local gym leaders and even got caught up in team rocket, but since red was so strong as a trainer, he managed to help defeat team rocket. After beating the elite four and finally beating the champion, his rival blue, red had no motivation in life. Red struggled to integrate into society, he never went back home and he preferred to camp out doors with his pokemon. But one last challenge remained, legends about cloning mew, the ancestor of all pokemon, he knew he had to see it. Books from professor oak told of a cave where the strongest pokemon discovered go to kill each other, he knew the clone would be inside. Red searched the cave until finally he found it, the pokemon could speak calling itself mewtwo and the battle was soon on. This was the most powerful foe red had ever faced and the battle was truly epic, the fight went on for hours, the cave which they battled in started to crumble apart from the explosions. Mewtwos psychic powers were great, throwing around red's pokemon like rag dolls. Red caught a lucky break, his charizard had badly burnt mewtwo, and the end was drawing near. Mewtwo powered on but red was just to strong, his charizard hit again and the battle was over, mewtwo was defeated. Red looked down over mewtwo's limp body when suddenly mewtwo rose! He blasted red and his final two pokemon, charizard and eevee. Charizard was done for the count when eevee used a take down on mewtwo, knocking it into the vicious stream of water near by. Suddenly something strange happened, amongst the settling dust and the destroyed playing field, all was quite. Red glanced over to his pokemon eevee when it started to evolve, there were no evolution stones near by, how could this happen? It seemed mewtwo's energy had transferred into eevee, turning it into a new pokemon that red had never seen.

Red was startled and traveled back to cerulean to heal his friends. He kept the new pokemon hidden. After the rest of his pokemon were healed, red traveled to see professor oak. The professor told of a mountain were some strange pokemon resided, they were devastatingly strong, so the government of kanto sealed of all entrances to the place. But, professor oak had influence in the government and persuaded them to let red travel there. Red had proven himself the strongest trainer in all of kanto by defeating the elite four and the champion blue, if any one could handle the mountain it was red. The government of kanto aloud him to travel into the mountain were he would remain. Red battled all sorts of new and powerful pokemon. They taught him different styles of battle and attack, he knew there would be nobody who could defeat him, if not before, then certainly not now.

And that's where Gold comes in, see its gold who finally defeated team rocket not red, it is gold who has not only who has defeated the kanto gym leaders, but also the gym leaders of our region johto. It is Gold who managed to tame the legendary Ho-oh AND Lugia. It is gold that will defeat red. So gold, after honing his skills, traveled up the mountain with his trusty team beside him until he came up to the final chamber. The two trainers saw each other, words were not needed for this and both knew what was about to happen. The battle was on, red sent out his trusty pikachu first and delivered power neither trainer had ever seen, both trainers pokemon were so incredibly strong that they created storms not seem in a hundred years. Gold's pokemon were winning, all his training had come to this battle. A roar could be heard in the distance, it was of the tyranitar, the fierce herd of pokemon all started to create earthquakes on the mountain, creating dangerous rockslides, so red sent out his blastoise to whip up a blizzard in hope of finishing the tyranitar and gold. Gold didn't pay any attention to the tyranitar, he just kept fighting, finally defeating the blastoise, but red had one pokemon left, his evolved eevee, we know it as espeon today, the espeon was strong knocking out all but one pokemon gold's starter Flame, his trusty typhlosion.

The two engaged in the final battle, the typhlosion was winning until espeon did something desperate. Using the powers it got from mewtwo, it sent everyone in the surrounding regions back in time, every one except red that was. But by doing this, espeon had sacrificed itself; Espeon lay lifeless on top of the mountain. Red was enraged that somebody could almost defeat him like that, Red healed his pokemon and traveled back to pallet town, when he realized what had happened. Red saw professor oak giving blue his eevee that he so treasured long ago. Red once again defeated the gym leaders, with incredible ease this time around and quickly shut down team rocket again, one employee gave red a lapras as a token of his gratitude. By defeating team rocket so quickly, this would bring a change. Red hadn't realized that this brought peace to the lands. People were not scared that the most feared gang could be just brushed aside like that. This caused more tourists from all over the world to travel to kanto where they would not have done before. New buildings arose, the area grew, new pokemon started to appear, pokemon that neither johto nor kanto had seen before.

One thing still puzzled red and that was gold, why was he so strong? Only a few weeks had passed rather then a few years like it took the first time around. So red trained on mount silver once again, but had sculpted the mountain to be harder to climb and prepared a climate that would favor red when the time would come. Red was still not convinced; he wanted to know how gold got so strong. Gold was only just starting his adventure so red disguised him self as member of johto's team rocket and climbed the ranks fast, red even had influence on the gang, telling them to get more members and use the newly discovered pokemon from the new regions. Red watched as gold defeated team rocket one by one, he knew that soon gold would come to kanto to take on the gym leaders there. Red devised a simple plan to shut down the power of kanto to buy time. By doing this he would ensure that he had enough time to climb mount silver and train, gold was already equal to reds previous strength. Red trained on top of the mountain in the freezing cold, a couple of days had passed when he saw gold at the foot of the mountain. It is now when red realized something grave, in all his battles with new trainers and fighting in johto, he had forgotten to defeat mewtwo, the foe which gave him so much strength before, although red was stronger then he ever was now, if he had defeated mewtwo gold would have never stood a chance. But it was to late.

Red knew he had to defeat gold here and now. As the johto legend stated if the trainer who tamed the legendary birds Ho-oh and lugia rose to the top of mount silver would gain untold of strength and meet the gods of the pokemon world, arceus, palkia, dialga and giratina. Gold had hit the peak, the battle was on.


End file.
